


This Much

by Spikedluv



Category: Shelter - Fandom
Genre: Community: shelter_diner, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets tipsy on eggnog...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Much

**Author's Note:**

> Tipsy!horny!Zach. I wanted to write tipsy!snuggly!Zach, but tipsy!horny!Zach took over the fic. Written for the shelter_diner Holiday Fest 2011 using the prompt: Zach gets tipsy on eggnog and tells Shaun how much he loves him - in front of an audience.
> 
> Written: December 29, 2011

The house was large (though not quite as large as Shaun’s step-dad’s place – Zach still remembered getting lost the first time he’d gone over to play with Gabe), and Zach had become separated from Shaun soon after they’d arrived at the party. As soon as he had a glass of eggnog in his hand, Kelly had dragged Zach off to show him the mural she was painting on her bedroom walls, and Doug had offered to keep Shaun company while they were gone.

Zach had laughed at the expression on Shaun’s face (Doug had made no secret of the fact that he had a crush on Shaun – the first time Shaun had stopped by CalArts to see Zach, Doug had been so busy staring at Shaun that he’d nearly tripped over a bench), and waved as he was drawn to the stairs and away from the boyfriend that had given Zach a pleased smile when Zach had asked him if he wanted to attend the party, and then showed him, in vividly explicit detail, how happy he was that Zach had asked.

Kelly and Doug shared the house with several other students from CalArts, though Zach had only met them in passing over the past semester, and they’d all decided to throw ‘the holiday party to end all holiday parties’, Kelly had informed him one day over lunch. Charles, who always appeared to be just a little bit high every time Zach saw him, had ladled up two mugs of eggnog before Zach and Shaun had been pulled apart. Zach had finished the first cup while admiring Kelly’s mural, and a couple more during his search for Shaun.

He’d catch a glimpse of Shaun across the room, or hear his voice, but Zach would be stopped by someone wishing him a Merry Christmas, or asking how he’d done on his finals before he could get to Shaun, and then when he looked up Shaun would be gone and he’d have to start his search all over again. Zach was getting warm, from the press of bodies filling the living room and spilling out into the hallway and kitchen, and from whatever someone (probably Charles) had used to spike the eggnog, which only became clear to Zach after he’d finished his second glass. Not that it had kept him from accepting a third.

Zach slipped away from the crowd and the noise and stepped out onto the back porch where the cool night air washed over his heated skin and caused him to shiver. Zach wasn’t alone, but it was so much quieter out there that he could’ve been. He stepped back when someone nearly stumbled into him as they passed, and ran into someone else.

Zach turned under the steadying hand the other had dropped on his shoulder to apologize for bumping into them, but “Sorry” was all he got out when he saw that the person he’d stumbled into was Shaun.

“Hey!” Zach grinned happily (and maybe a little tipsily) as he stepped into Shaun and wrapped an arm around his waist, settling his head against Shaun’s shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you?” Shaun chuckled and pressed a kiss to Zach’s temple.

“Yes.” Zach sighed, then frowned. “You kept disappearing.”

“Well, you’ve found me now,” Shaun soothed, rubbing his hand over Zach’s back. “Have you been enjoying the eggnog?” Zach heard the smile in Shaun’s voice.

“Oh, yeah,” Zach said. “It tasted really good. Not as good as you, though,” he added, tipping his head back so he could see Shaun’s face. It was crisscrossed with shadow, but Zach thought he saw the skin darken with an embarrassed, or maybe pleased, flush. Zach went up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Shaun’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shaun told him, easily and readily. Unreservedly, which was one of the things Zach loved best about Shaun.

“A lot,” Zach pressed on. “This much.” He spread his arms wide to indicate just how much, causing someone to swear and duck so they didn’t get smacked.

“I love you more,” Shaun said, as he always did when Zach was in this kind of playful mood.

“Can we have sex now?” Zach said, going off-script. He couldn’t help it. The longer it had taken him to find Shaun, the longer he’d had to think about all the things he wanted to do to him once he did.

Beside them, Doug choked on his drink and swore again.

“Yes. But not this very second,” Shaun said. “Probably.” His voice was tight, strained either from trying not to laugh at Zach, or because of the way Zach used his body to try and convince Shaun that having sex right that very second was an _awesome_ idea. Because it totally was.

“Why not?”

“Trust me, when you sober up you’ll be glad we didn’t have sex in front of an audience,” Shaun said, even as his hand moved lower and found a home on Zach’s ass.

“Kelly’s painting a mural on her walls,” Zach said.

“I’ve heard,” Shaun said, and then his eyebrows went up when he realized what Zach was implying. “You want to show me Kelly’s etchings?” he asked in disbelief.

“She won’t mind,” Zach said. “In fact, I think she’d _want_ you to see the mural.”

“Yes, please,” Doug begged, but Shaun’s voice sounded strangled when he said, “I’m not so sure about that.”

Shaun finally gave up on trying to keep Zach’s hands from worming their way beneath his shirt. “Maybe it’s time for us to leave,” he suggested, his voice rough with arousal.

“Good idea,” Zach breathed against Shaun’s lips before pressing his own to them. “Can we have sex in the car?”

“God’s punishing me,” Doug said almost to himself.

“Why don’t we wait until we get home?” Shaun said, though Zach was nearly certain he’d been _this close_ to agreeing.

Zach pouted. “But that’s so far away.”

“It only takes us ten minutes to get home,” Shaun pointed out reasonably, then groaned when Zach rubbed their hips together. “But I’m pretty sure I can make it in five.”

“I bet I can suck you off before we get home,” Zach said. “Then you’ll be able to last a really, really long time when you . . . .”

“I hate you both,” Doug said as he hurried off. “So much.”

Shaun covered Zach’s mouth with his own to keep him from finishing that sentence. Zach took advantage of Shaun’s tongue in his mouth to press them back further into the shadows. They weren’t alone out here, but it felt like they were in their own little bubble, soft voices and muted laughter washing over them and fading away, giving them the illusion of privacy.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Zach said when Shaun finally released his lips.

Shaun laughed. He pushed his hand through Zach’s hair, then curled his fingers around the back of Zach’s head. “Yes,” Shaun said, punctuating it with the press of his lips to Zach’s.

“Have I showed you how much?” Zach said, tipping his face up for another kiss.

“Yes. Just this morning, in fact,” Shaun said after complying with Zach’s silent request and pressing another kiss to his lips.

“That was an awfully long time ago,” Zach said, smiling when Shaun chuckled against his lips.

“Let’s get out of here,” Shaun said, his tongue playing along Zach’s lips.

“That’s a good idea. I’m so glad you thought of it,” Zach teased.

“But no funny stuff in the car,” Shaun said, shaking a warning finger at Zach.

Zach crossed his fingers behind Shaun’s back. “Of course not,” he solemnly agreed, blinking innocently up at Shaun.

Before Shaun could voice his suspicion at Zach’s ready agreement, Zach said, “Let’s go find Kelly and say goodbye.”

Distracted by the good manners that had been instilled in him from childhood, Shaun let Zach lead him back into the house in search of Kelly. They said their goodbyes, ignoring Kelly’s knowing smirk, and Zach let Shaun open the car door for him. Before settling into the passenger seat, though, Zach dragged Shaun’s head down for another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the others, full of promise and want.

Zach lowered himself to the seat, not bothering with a seatbelt he’d only be removing shortly. He waited as Shaun closed the door, then passed in front of the car, his movements jerky, as if his muscles were no longer under his control. Shaun slipped into the driver’s seat and glanced over at Zach as he put the key into the ignition.

Shaun’s leg jumped when Zach set his hand on his knee, and he had to clear his throat twice before he could speak. “Seatbelt?”

“It’ll only get in the way,” Zach said.

“Zach . . . .”

“Take us home, Shaun,” Zach said, turning in his seat so he could slid his other hand up the inside of Shaun’s thigh.

“You promised . . . .”

Zach crossed his fingers and held them up for Shaun to see. “Didn’t count.”

Shaun groaned, and Zach wasn’t sure if it was because he’d fibbed, or because his fingers were now spread over Shaun’s balls, teasing them through the denim.

“I promise you’ll like it,” Zach said.

Shaun groaned. “Not actually the problem. I’m more worried about liking it _too_ much.”

“I trust you,” Zach said, then tugged on Shaun’s waistband and slipped the button. “Let me show you how much.”

The End


End file.
